


Cursed and Cherished

by s0hmam0miji (amai_kaminari)



Category: Get Backers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/pseuds/s0hmam0miji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>ANIME:</b> GetBackers<br/><b>DISCLAIMERS: </b>GetBackers and all GetBackers characters are property of Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine.<br/><b>WARNINGS:</b> Shonen-ai, Yaoi, GinjiXBan, BanXGinji, One shot. Angsty Fluff.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cursed and Cherished

**Author's Note:**

> **ANIME:** GetBackers  
> **DISCLAIMERS: **GetBackers and all GetBackers characters are property of Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine.  
> **WARNINGS:** Shonen-ai, Yaoi, GinjiXBan, BanXGinji, One shot. Angsty Fluff.

**ANIME:** GetBackers  
**DISCLAIMERS: **GetBackers and all GetBackers characters are property of Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine.  
**WARNINGS:** Shonen-ai, Yaoi, GinjiXBan, BanXGinji, One shot. Angsty Fluff.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Just finished this one. Constructive criticism appreciated. Please no random flames. This ficlet is dedicated to "_**Artica-sama**"._

* * *

  
**Cursed and Cherished**

_by sohmamomiji  
_

"Worthless."

"Cursed."

"Demon."

"Devil."

"Murderer."

Words he had heard over and over again throughout his life. First from his own mother… then from everyone else he had ever  
encountered. He had heard those words spoken so often and by so many different voices that he didn't remember which times  
were real and which were from his nightmares.

_You are a demon. A devil. A curse to everyone you meet. You destroy everything you touch. You don't deserve happiness.  
You deserve death._

They were right, those voices.

Midou Ban curled up against the cold leather of his 360, his head pressed against the window, and shivered. The voices were right.  
He was a curse. Anyone who had ever offered him kindness was rewarded with suffering… or death. Natsuhiko. Himiko. Yamato.  
It was no wonder that everyone wanted him dead. He didn't deserve happiness.

_Worthless. Cursed._

He knew the words so well that the demons in his heart memorized their sounds and intoned them as a constant low echo in his head.  
He sometimes thought he could hear Yamato whispering to him…

_Murderer._

Throwing his head against the headrest, Ban shifted back to a sitting position. The voices grew louder, taunting him, both chilling him  
and burning him up. Wiping the sweat away with the back of his hand, the Jagan User squeezed his eyes shut, furrowing his brow.  
He wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight. This was going to be another long and restless night, he could already tell.

"Kill it! That _THING_ doesn't deserve to live!"

He could hear his mother's words echoing in his mind. Maybe she was right. Maybe the Old Witch should have let him d…

Ban's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips, pressed firmly against his.

"Mmmmmph?"

Eyelids flying open, blue eyes shot through the haze, finally focusing on a pair of warm brown eyes, just inches from his face.  
When his senses finally returned to him, Ban was able to deduce that it was in fact his partner who sat sprawled on his lap,  
their bodies a Celtic knot of limbs, his lips locked onto Ban's. The brunette shoved his friend backwards playfully, careful  
not to hurt him.

"Ginji! Baka, what gives?"

Laughing merrily, Ginji moved forward to settle himself back onto Ban's chest.

"You looked like you could use a kiss." The energetic blond responded with a wide smile, "And since kissing my Ban-chan  
is one of my favorite things to do…"

Sighing, Ban gazed deeply into his Love's eyes, sparkling with adoration and laughter; their brilliance bright enough to drive  
out all his hidden demons.

Drowning out all other voices, the sentiments swirling in those amber orbs sung to him... softly, sweetly, seductively... like a siren's song:

_Accepted._

_Cherished._

_Friend._

_Partner._

_Soulmate._

Ban could feel his partner's emotions slowly seeping into him, warming him.

"Baka." The brunette GetBacker replied, holding back a grin and drawing his partner in close for another kiss.

"Mmm... Love you... my Ban-chan."

As their lips touched, Ban realized that his earlier conclusion was correct.

He wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight.

And Midou Ban smiled.


End file.
